


One Hundred and One

by emeraldswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, so sweet your teeth will hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldswan/pseuds/emeraldswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a hundred and one reasons he shouldn't be kissing her, but none of them mattered . . . and part of him was beginning to wonder if it ever *had* mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and One

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine. Just borrowing. 
> 
> This is fluff. Just saying.

There were a hundred and one reasons that he shouldn't have been kissing her. Probably more. But did that make him stop? Nope. Not even for a second. How could he? More importantly, why would he want to? Why would he want this to stop, to end, to go away? It was, _this was_ indescribably . . . wonderful. Those endless legs of hers were finally - finally - wrapped around his waist, her back pressed hard against the wall, their lips fused together. This was hot, hot heat pouring off of her, off of them, in waves. Why would he want to stop doing something so incredibly erotic? He couldn't think of a single reason good enough to make him pull away. The fact that he could barely think at all just then, well, that didn't matter either. What mattered was that he could feel. Feeling, now that was something that was _very_ important.

Oh, and hearing? Being able to hear? Also very important. Oh, God, but he was glad he could hear. The moans and whimpers coming from her mouth, they had him harder than he'd ever been before. _She_ had him harder than he'd ever been before. Gasp after gasp, his whispered name falling from her lips when the two of them stopped kissing long enough to breathe . . . they made him ache. He wanted more. So, so, so much more.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Xander gazed at her. Her eyes were glazed, lust-filled, and he bit back a moan of his own. "Dawn."

Her gaze sharpened at the sound of her name. She licked her lips, leaned in, and ran her tongue over his. "Take me to bed, Xander."

He groaned, kissing her again. He thought fleetingly of those reasons, the ones that he'd been thinking of for months, the very good reasons not to do what he wanted most, not to make Dawn his. But every single one of those reasons faded away into the background of his mind when she whispered his name again, a plea falling from her swollen lips. He was going to give her everything she wanted, everything he wanted. There would be absolutely no more resisting. He was going to admit that he loved her, body and soul.

After all, there were one hundred and one reasons to _do_ that, too.


End file.
